


The New Moon Awakening

by djcoldhands



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djcoldhands/pseuds/djcoldhands
Summary: Soul Eater Fan-fic with new character
Relationships: Soul Eater Evans/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The New Moon Awakening

It was an average day at Death Weapon Miester Academy. Everyone was in class, waiting for Dr. Stien. “When is Stien going to be here?” Maka asked.

“I don’t care!,” Blackstar shouted, “I heard we’re getting a new student! I can’t let this new kid outshine me!”

“Well,” Kid said, “I just hope they have an interest in symetry.”

Meanwhile, Sid was excorting the new kid to The Death Room. Lord Death was waiting by his mirror for them. “Hey there!” Lord Death said as they walked in, “You must be the new student.”

A girl with blonde and blue hair had her head down. “Tell him your name,” Sid told the girl.

She looked up slightly. Then, she whispered something to Sid. “What’d she say?” Lord Death asked.

“She said her name was Trem Waterz,” Sid replied.

Lord Death called Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki to The Death Room. “I wonder what Lord Death wants,” Maka said.

“Yeah,” Soul said, “And why all of us?”

When they got there, they noticed a girl with blond and blue hair sitting on the ground she was looking at the ground. They couldn’t see her face. “Ok,” Lord Death addressed the group, “I’d like you guys to show Trem our school.” The girl looked up at the sound of her name. She was very pretty. Maka instantly hated her. Trem smiled at them, but Maka knew she was looking at Soul.

Soul looked uncomfortable. “Do you know this girl?” Maka asked.

“No,” Soul lied.

Trem smiled. “Don’t even try to lie, Soul,” she said, “I know you remember me. So why don’t you tell them?”

“How do you know this girl?” Kid asked. (The first words he had spoken since he saw Trem.)

“She was my first girlfriend,” he said, “and the only one to ever break my heart.”

Everyone was awestruck. The girl stood up. “I have to admit, Soul,” she told him, “I’ve really missed you.”

Lord Death tilted his head to the side, to indicate confusion. “Really?” Soul manages to say.

She slowly walked toward them. “Yeah, of course,” she said, “I missed you telling me what to do, you saying stupid things, and most of all.” Now, she was standing right in front of Soul now, “I missed you always saying that things aren’t cool, when you,” she poked his arm, “yourself, aren’t cool.” Everyone was shocked. This new girl was going to cause problems, and the worst part, nobody knew if she was a weapon or miester.

Kid volunteered his team to show Trem around the school, but first, Lord Death sent Kid’s group and the new student to class. “Can I step outside first,” Trem asked Lord Death quietly, “I don’t feel very good.”

“Sure,” Lord Death said, “Kid could you, Liz, and Patty show her out?”

“Ok, Father,” Kid said. He led the new girl out of DWMA. The moment he came out of the school, he was tackled by an animal. It was the color of fire and had very sharp teeth.

“Blaze!” the new girl said, “Down!” The animal stopped growling at Kid and sprinted to Trem. “Sorry about that,” she said, “He doesn’t like new people.” She petted Blaze.

“What is that?” Liz asked.

“Doggy, doggy!” Patty shouted slapping her hands.

Trem laughed. “Close. Blaze is a wolf,” she replied. Blaze had his head tilted to the side, looking at Kid. “He’s also my weapon.”

“A wolf can be a weapon?” Liz asked, “None of this makes any sense.”

“We’ll show you, then,” Trem said. “Blaze! Now!” Blaze transformed into a sword with a black handle and a red blade. The sword looked as if it were a fire. Then, Blaze transformed back to a wolf. “So, what are your names?”

“My name is Death The Kid and these are my weapons, Liz and her little sister Patty,” Kid said.

“So, Death The Kid,” Trem said, “Do we have to go to class?”

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you would call me Kid.”

She thought for a moment. “I’ll stick with Death The Kid.” They started to walk in. “Wait.” Trem said, stopping. “Can Blaze and Snow come?”

“Who or what is snow?” Kid asked.

“Don’t ask, Kid. I’m afraid to know,” Liz said.

Kid got tackled by another wolf. This time it was pure white. “Doggy, doggy!” Patty yelled, clapping her hands.

“Seriosly? Again?” Kid asked.

“Snow!” Trem said, “Down! Sorry about that.” She helped Kid up. As their hands touched, Kid fainted.

“Huh,” Liz said, “It wasn’t about symetry this time. I wonder why he fainted.”

They carried Kid to the nurse’s office. Nurse Medusa was sitting at a table. She turned around. She looked at Trem. “You must be new here,” she said, “What’s your name? But more importantly, why are you carrying that boy?”

“He fainted,” Trem told her.

“Well lay him on the bed and get back to class,” Medusa said.

Trem set Kid on the bed. Blaze and Snow were growling at Medusa. “Sorry about these two,” Trem said grabbing their collars, “They don’t like new people.”

“Get to class,” Medusa said, “and take those filthy animals with you.”

Liz, Patty, and Trem walked out of the nurse’s office. “They aren’t filthy animals,” Trem said. She looked really angry. When they left the room, Kid woke up.

“Why am I in the nurse’s office?” Then, he got angry. “And why are those medicine bottle asymetrical!?!” He jumped up and rearranged the bottles. “There!” he said. “I’ll be going to class now.” He turned and walked out of the nurse’s office.

When he was about to open the door to class, he saw a fist go straight through the wall. It was a girl’s fist. After a few seconds, it disappeared back into the room. Kid quickly walked in. Everyone was sitting except the new girl and him. She had two one-handed swords. One was Blaze, black handle, red blade, looks like fire and lava, and the other was Snow, black handle, blue blade, looks like ice and snow. She looked very angry. Trem stopped angrily out of the room. As she walked part Kid, he smelled a strong scent of vinilla. Kid thought she looked beautiful with symetrical sword, but at the same time, not symetrical. It was too much to think about and Kid’s head started to hurt. “Kid, take your seat,” Dr. Stein said.

Kid ran to his seat. “You been showing the new girl around?” Blackstar asked.

“Yeah, but I fainted.” Kid was pretty embarrassed to say that, but it was the truth.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m the only star at this school!” Blackstar shouted, “I’m not going to let a girl ruin that!”

After school, Maa, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were called to The Death Room. “Hiya!” Lord Death said, “I have a mission for you guys.”

“Alright!” Blackstar said excitedly, “A chance for me to shine!”

“You all know our new student, Trem,” Lord Death said, “Well, she’s sort of gone.”

“Gone?” they all asked.

“Yeah, she left and never came back,” Lord Death continued, “We think she may have gone with Aracnophobia. We would like you seven to go to Aracnophobia’s hideout and see if this information is true. We’re counting on you!” The seven ran out of DWMA as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Trem was out in the forest far away from the school. She was tired from running so far for so long. Her hands still gripped Blaze and Snow. She could feel that they were both worried about her. “Blaze, Snow,” she said. She let them transform into wolf form. Trem fell to the ground, panting. A figure walked up to them. It was a lady in a long black dress. Her eyes looked like spider webs. She had blck hair and Trem sensed something strangely comforting about her, almost like a mother. ”Who are you,” Trem managed to say. Her throat was very dry and she could barely talk.

The lady helped Trem off the ground. “Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ll protect you. You won’t have to run anymore.”

“How do you know I was running?” Trem asked. Blaze and Snow seemed to like her.

“I can see everything and anything through the spiders across the world,” the lady said, “You aren’t afraid of spiders, right?”

“No,” Trem said, “I don’t have a problem with spiders, but do you have a problem with vampires? Or wolves?”

The lady smiled. “I don’t mind either one.”

Trem smiled back. Then, they walked towards a large, spider-shaped castle. The lady told Trem that her name was Arachne.

Back with the DWMA students, Maka and Soul were riding his motorcycle, Black Star was running with Tsubaki in weapon form, and Kid was riding his skateboard with Liz and Patty in weapon form. Kid was thinking about Trem. Could she really have gone to Arachnophobia? “Do you guys think she went to Arachnophobia?” Kid asked them all.

“I don’t think so,” Soul asked, “Even if she did, she was probably tricked into joining.”

“I hope she stays there,” Maka said, angrily, “and how do know this girl so well? How long did you guys date?”

“About two years,” Soul said, “She’s the coolest girl I have ever met. She just got scared that we were going too far and broke up with me.”

“But what about all that stuff she said about you?” Kid asked.

“Oh, that?” Soul asked, “She lied.” He smiled, thinking about the times they had had together. “We agreed that if anyone ever asked, we would act like we hated each other, but I knew it could never go on very long.”

“Soul,” Maka said, “I want you to stay away from her.”

“But, Maka,” Soul objected, “You never let me date anyone! Can’t I make my own decisions for once?” The arguement went on for along time.

With Arachnophobia, Trem, Blaze, Snow, and Arachne were nearing the castle entrance. Trem was a little scared of the castle. Then, she felt a wavelength. Just one wavelength among many. This one was familiar, very familiar. “Don’t be scared,” Arachne said, trying to soothe her, “We’ll take good care of you.” They kept walking. Soon, they came to the entrance. “You must be hungry,” Arachne said, “What would you like to eat?”

Trem’s fangs slid down, accidentally. Arachne turned towards her. “I’m sorry,” Trem tried to say, but Arachne stopped her.

“I should have guessed it,” she said, smiling, “You’re a vampire, obviously you would want blood. Let’s go inside and get Mosquito.”

They walked iside. “Blaze, Snow!” Trem told them. They transformed into elemental swords.

“You won’t be needing them,” Arachne told her.

“They make me feel safe,” Trem said.

Eventually, they came to a large roo. There was a short guy with a long pointy nose and a suit and hat was waiting for them. “Lady Arachne!” he said. Then, he noticed Trem. “Who did you bring with you?”

“Her name is Trem Waterz,” Arache said, “She’s a vampire and former student of the DWMA.”

“Why is she here?” he asked. He looked very old.

“She’s a guest, Mosquito,” Arache said narrowing her eyes, “And she is very tired. Could you find our guest a room?”

“Yes, right away,” the old, short guy said, “Please, come with me.”

Trem followed him down a long hallway. They ran into a guy with a wihte mask and black cloak. Trem assumed it was one of Arachne’s minions, but she didn’t care. She grabbed the guy by the arm. Then, she bit him on the neck and sucked some of his blood. It tasted disgusting to Trem, so she took Blaze and Snow and killed the guy. “Disgusting,” she said. She felt the familiar wavelength again. It was right behind her. “Go away,” she muttered, “We can’t let anyone know.”

“What did you say?” the old man asked.

“Oh,” Trem said, “Nothing!”

After a while, they came to a door. “Here you are,” the old guy said, “This will be your bedroom.” He opened the door. It was dark inside. Trem never liked the dark. She used Blaze and Snow to light up the room. The room was a mixture of ice and fire. It was very pretty to look at.

The man left Trem as fast as possible. Blaze and Snow transformed back into wolf form. Trem closed the door to her room. She let herself fall to her bed. She thought about everyone back at the DWMA. All of them probably thought she would come back the next day, but they didn’t know her. Only Soul really knew her. To her, she was torn between Soul and being with people who understood her pain. She was still thinking when she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the DWMA students had camped outside of Arachnophobia’s hideout. They had built a fire. They were all huddled around the fire talking about tomorrow’s plan. “What do we do if she isn’t there?” Liz asked.

“I don’t know,” Soul said.

“What do we do if she is there?” Kid asked.

“We try to get her out,” Soul said.

“And if we can’t?” Maka asked.

“We’ll worry about that when the time comes,” Kid said. He still didn’t believe that she was with Arachnophobia. She didn’t seem like the person to go to the other side. Maka hoped Trem was dead, Blackstar hoped he could kill Trem, Kid was worried about Trem, and Soul thought about what would happen the next day.

After a long night, it was morning again. This meant two things: the invasion of Arachnophobia’s hideout and day two of Trem being with Arachnophobia. The DWMA students went over their plan again. Trem was in a large room with a huge spider web. Arachne was on the spider web. There were a lot of people listening to her talk about the DWMA’s plans. “My sister told me that some of the DWMA students will be coming here for our guest, Trem,” she said, “We will have to fight them.” Then, she adressed Trem. “Trem,” she said, “You can join in if you wish.”

Trem felt like beating something up, so she agreed to fight. “I guess I’ll fight,” she said.

“They should be here shortly,” Arachne said to them, “So, be on guard!”

“Ok,” Soul said, “Does everyone understand the plan?”

“That means you, Blackstar,” Maka said.

“Of course I understand!” Blackstar shouted, “I run in and kill everything!” They went over the plan again.

Then, they went to Arachnophobia’s hideout. All the weapons went into weapon form. Before they could get into the castle, they felt a cold chill in the air. Soon, their feet were frozen to the ground. “It’s an ambush,” Kid shouted. Maka was already angry that she had to find Trem and now she couldn’t even walk! That made her furious!

They heard footsteps walking towards them. A girl walked towards them. It was Trem! She had Blaze and Snow, in weapon form, in her hands. Maka started yelling, so did Blackstar. Trem laughed. “Sounds like you need to chill out,” she said. She smiled, evily. She pointed snow at them. The sky turned dark and it began to snow. It became very cold.

“Why are you doing this?” Kid asked.

“Why?” Trem laughed, “Because, for once, I feel like I belong somewhere!”

Soul turned back into human form. His feet froze to the ground. “But what about the DWMA?” he asked, “What about me? You used to say you belonged wherever I was. Is it still true?”

“Shut up!” Trem yelled. The temperature dropped at least ten degrees. “Just shut up! When we broke up, I didn’t see you for years! Years, Soul! Years! You left me alone! And you expect me to forgive you?!” A tear fell from Trem’s eye.

Meanwhile, in Trem’s mind, there was a blizzard. All alone, there was a girl crying under a tree. She had blond hair and blue bangs. She didn’t have a jacket on, but she wasn’t cold on the outside. On the inside, a darkness lurked below her skin. Outside of Trem’s mind, the snow and ice melted. Trem fell to the ground. “A darkness lurks below the skin,” she whispered, “My Soul… he’s mine.”

“What the heck is she talking about?” Liz asked.

“But he was gone for so long,” Trem said, “are we sure we can trust him?”

“I’m not really sure,” Soul confessed, “but I guess we report to Lord Death.”

“I’m not sure, but I have to,” Trem said, “Why do you insist on trusting people? You know that they will just end up hurting or leaving you. It happens everytime.”

“This is freaking me out,” Liz said. Maka wrote 42-42-564 on a mirror and waited.

Soul crouched beside Trem. “I’ll never leave you,” he said, gently.

Trem grabbed him by the throat. “You’re lying,” she said. If anyone tried to get near them, Blaze and Snow would attack them. “You’re a filthy liar who doesn’t deserve to go on living!” After a few seconds, she stopped choking Soul and cried on his shoulder.

Everyone was confused. “Soul,” Maka said, “You’re my weapon. Don’t forget that!”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Maka,” Soul said. He smiled. Soul thought it was funny that Maka was jealous of Trem.

“I am so confused,” Kid said.

“So, are we all,” Liz said.

“I’m sorry, Soul,” Trem whispered, “but I want to stay with Arachnophobia.” She turned toward them. “That’s the name, right?”

“Yeah,” Liz said. Patty started to draw an animal on the ground.

“I thought you might say that,” Soul said, “So, I made a back-up plan.”

Trem was shaking. Soul picked her up in his arms. “What’s your plan?” Maka asked.

“I’m sorry, Maka,” Soul said, “You should find yourself a new weapon partner.” He didn’t look very happy.

“But, Soul!” everyone said.

“Soul,” Trem said, “put me down and go with your friends.”

“I never thought I would agree with her,” Maka said, “but listen to what she says!”

“No,” Soul said, “The moment we were given this mission, I knew I would have to make this decision. I’m sorry, Maka.”

“He can’t be serious!” Liz said.

“He’s serious, Big Sis,” Patty said as Soul walked towards the entrance of Arachnophobia’s hideout.

“Soul!” Maka shouted, “Please let it be like the time we fought Blair! Please be joking!”

“He’s not coming back,” Kid said, “Where’s Blackstar?” Blackstar was still frozen to the ground.

“A little help here?” he asked.

While they were getting Blackstar’s feet unfrozen, Trem and Soul were arguing. Trem was pounding her fists on Soul’s back. “Put me down!” she yelled.

“No,” Soul told her.

“Then let’s go back to your friends,” she said, “I’ll go back to the school. I’ll do anything!”

“No,” Soul refused, “you wanted to stay here, and I’m coming with you.”

“But I don’t want you to come!” They were walking through a dark hallway in Arachnophobia’s hideout. “Please, Soul,” she was begging him now. Blaze and Snow walked in front of them, to show Soul the way. Eventually, they came to the large dark room with a spider web. Arachne was waiting for them.

“Who is this?” Arahcne asked, looking at Soul.

“He’s no one,” Trem said.

“Actually, I’m Soul,” he said, “I’m a weapon. A sythe. I’d like to join Arachnophobia.”

“Very well,” Arachne said. She looked at Trem, “Is he—” Trem nodded. “So you two are—” Trem nodded again. Soul was confused. “You can take the room next to Trem’s.”

Then, they walked down the endless hallway. After what seemed like forever, they came to their rooms. “You should have stayed with your friends,” Trem said, “You don’t belong here.”

Soul put her back on the ground. “I belong with you,” he said.

“You don’t know what you just got yourself into,” she whispered into his ear. She bit him on the neck. When she had sucked some of his blood, he fell to the ground, holding his neck. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Soul,” she said. Finally, she went into her room and fell asleep.

“Where’s Soul?” Lord Death asked. It was the next day and the DWMA students, except Soul, were standing in the Death Room.

“He went on vacation,” Kid said. They all knew it was a lie, except Lord Death and Maka’s dad, Spirit.

“Why would he do that?” Spirit asked, “Leaving my poor Maka without a weapon! I should kill that boy!”

They ignored him. “He said that he was tired of fighting and wanted to rest for a while,” Maka said.

“Well, that sounds like a good idea for all of you,” Lord Death said, “Take a rest until Soul comes back.”

“When Soul woke up, his neck still hurt a little. Why did Trem have to bite him? She hadn’t bit him in years and he had forgotten what it felt like. Soul got up and walked outside his room. It was as dark as it always was. He knocked on Trem’s door. He realized that she might be sleeping and it isn’t cool to wake somebody up when they are trying to sleep. Before he could go back to his room, she answered the door. She was wearing clean clothes. She must have already been awake, Soul thought. Trem was trying to braid the blond part of her hair.

“Why are you still in your pajamas?” she asked him.

Soul looked at what he was wearing, shorts and a t-shirt. “Oh,” he said, “I just woke up.” She smiled at him. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Ok,” Trem said. She led him into her room. She sat down at the end of her bed. “Soul sat beside her. “What would you like to ask me?” She finally finished braiding the blond part of her hair.

“Last night,” Soul asked, “Why did you bite me?”

Trem frowned, then smiled again. “Well, I haven’t bit you or anyone else in a long time,” she said, “and Arachne’s minions have disgusting blood.”

“So…” Soul said, “Does blood taste good?”

“Some of it does,” she said, “It’s kind of complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Soul had a feeling Trem would bite him again.

“Well, I can’t taste my own blood,” she said. “Your blood tastes good because there’s black blood mixed with your own. Arachne’s minions have terrible blood because they are part spider part human. Humanas have good blood and that's pretty much the basics.”

“That’s it?” Soul asked.

“Not really,” she said, “We could talk on about the full and new moon effect and what happens and lots of other stuff.”

“Wait,” Soul said, “What happens on full and new moons?”

“Oh,” Trem looked like she was uncomfortable with this topics.,, “Well, I’m a certain type of vampire. You know how werewolves go crazy on full moons?”

“Yeah?”

“Well my type of vampire goes crazy on new moons,” she said.

“That is very complicated,” Soul said. I two days, there would be a new moon. That’s all the time he had. He thought Trem would kill him in two days, and he might just be right about that, but he might be wrong.

Maka stayed in her room all day. She thought about what Sol was doing. Probably hanging out with his girlfriend. Maka hated Trem. She stayed in her room hating Trem for a long time. Blair started to get worried. She walked into Maka’s room in cat form. “Maka,” she said, “Where’s Soul?”

“He’s gone,” Maka said. Her head was in her pillow.

“Is that why you’re sad?” Blair asked, jumping on a table beside Maka’s bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied, her voice cracked with emotion. Why did he have to leave her?

Blackstar was training, as always. One day, he would fight Arachnophobia and he would win. He would make sure of that. If there was a kishin, he would take its soul. One day, he might have to fight Soul. He didn’t want to fight his best friend, but he would defeat any enemy that got in his way.

Kid still couldn’t believe it. The girl he has a crush on had turned to the other side, and taken Soul with her. Lord Death had told Kid that a new kishin has taken Asura’s place under the school and Arachnophobia planned to awaken the kishin in two days. It would be a new moon. They planned to use everything they’ve got to keep Arachnophobia away from the kishin. But without Soul, how could Maka fight?

It was finally the next day. This meant several things. Day 2 of Soul being with Arachnophobia, day 3 of Trem being with Arachnophobia, the end of the DWMA’s break, and only one day until the new moon. “Tonight’s the full moon,” Trem said to Soul as they were eating breakfast.

Both of them were eating Cheerios. “Yeah,” Soul said. He was not sure that he would live to see tomorrow. (Nobody has told them they were going to awaken the kishin.)

“I’ll try not to bite anyone, but a new moon is when a vampire’s true powers come out,” Trem said, “It’s almost impossible to control.”

Soul’s heart jumped to his throat. This wasn’t good news for him. (Trem didn’t know that he thought he would die.)

“Tonight’s the big plan, huh,” Maka said. Her, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were in the Death Room.

“Right,” Lord Death said, “Spirit will have to go with Stein. And I’m sorry to say this, but Maka, you can’t go.”

“But why!?” Maka cried. She was heartbroken.

“No,” Stein said, “I think it’d be a good idea to bring her along. After all, she is the only one who could bring Crona back on our side.” (In this, Crona sided with Arachnophobia.)

“Maybe you’re right, Stein,” Lord Death said, “but she has to be careful. Now then, I want all our defenses under the school at sunset.”

The sun seemed to sink very quickly. Maybe it was just everyone’s imagination, or maybe it was the power of the kishin. Maybe it really did sink over the horizon fast. Nobody will ever know, but everyone was ready for a huge battle. (and possibly the awakening of the kishin) Soul and Trem were walking to see Arache and the rest of Arachnophobia. They had been walking for two minutes and Soul was deep in thought. “Soul,” Trem said, interrupting his thoughts. She was holding her stomach. “I don’t feel good.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I think the new moon is rising,” she said. Trem collapsed on the ground in agony. She closed her eyes tightly. When they opened, her eyes were red instead of blue. She let out a painful scream. Soul saw her fangs slide out. The blonde part of her hair turned black and the blue part turned red. Her fangs were permanently out until the new moon passed and morning came. Trem stopped screaming and stood up. She bit him on the neck and sucked some of his blood.

“Hey!” he said, “You’d try not to suck my blood!”

She hissed at him. “Let’s get going,” she said. She walked past him and eventually, came to where Arachne and the others were.

Vampire Trem and Soul walked into the room where everyone was. “We’ll soon be going to DWMA so everyone get ready,” Arachne told them all, “Crona why don’t you talk to your cousin?”

“Cousin?” a person with purple hair asked. They realized that it was only them, Arachne, and this strange person.

Trem smelled of black blood. “You two are related!?” Soul shouted. He was very confused.

“We better get going if we want to join in on the fun,” Trem said.

“Wait does that mean your mom is…” Soul said. He looked at Arachne and Trem. He could see the slight resemblance.

With Trem’s vampire speed it took four minutes for Crona, Soul, and Trem to get under the DWMA. Blaze and Snow turned into weapons. They seemed strengthened by the new moon. The first people were just guards and were easy for Trem to take care of. Even Ragnorok was a little scared of Trem on a new moon. She was slashing people all over the place. Guards were dropping dead all over the place. Trem stood over some dead people. “Pathetic,” she mumbled. There was one door standing between them and the kishin.

Trem kicked down the door. Maka, Stein, Kid, and Blackstar were waiting for them. Their weapons were in weapon form. Except for Maka, she had no weapon. “Glad you could make it,” Stein said.

“I never miss a fun time,” Vampire Trem replied.

“I’m sorry,” Stein said, “but if you take another step, I’ll have to kill you.”

Trem laughed. “You’re funny,” she said, “Wait, were you being serious? You really don’t know my power on a new moon or why I look like this?” She looked at Maka. “You of all should know this, so why don’t you explain it for us?”

Maka looked at the ground. “Vampires’ true forms come out on new moons. Kind of like werewolves, but much stronger,” she said.

Crona looked at Maka. “Maka,” he whispered.

“Anyways,” Trem said, “I don’t have time for this.” She handed Crona a bottle of black blood. “Put this in the kishin. I’ll hold them off.”

“Trem!” Soul said, “You shouldn’t be saying the plan out loud! And what makes you so sure you can beat them?”

“Well,” Trem said, “I don’t care about the plan. I’m going to defeat them. That’s all that matters to me right now. Crona.” She looked at Crona, “Now.”

Crona ran towards the kishin. Maka started after him, but her feet wouldn’t move. She was frozen to the floor. Kid shot his pistols at her. She dodged them and, at the same time, blocked Blackstar and Stein’s attacks. “Soul force!” Stein yelled. He missed. “Huh? How did I miss!?”

“Enchanted sword mode!” Blackstar shouted. His sword changed. He attacked, but she dodged and cut his shoulder and set him on fire. It took about thirty minutes, but Trem won the battle and the kishin was awakened, once again clouding the world in madness.

To Be Continued...


End file.
